


Hearts Under Observation

by Huntress79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Now that Jane and Thor are actually getting serious, it’s time to check out the dear Ms. Foster’s friends and other contacts. Though, to be honest, Natasha didn’t expect that to happen.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020





	Hearts Under Observation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).



> written for Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange and Meilan_Firaga. Set post-Avengers (though canon-divergent, with everyone living in the Tower and Jane traveling between London, Asgard and New York). Enjoy!

*********************

Arriving in London, Natasha thought that nothing could throw her off. The Red Room, as much as she hated to admit it, at least had made sure that she was prepared for really everything that tried to crop up in her line of work.

Boy, was she wrong.

Fury apparently had told Jane about her visit (and its purpose), but he had failed to tell Natasha more about Jane’s best friend/assistant Darcy Lewis.

And so, Natasha was, for like the first time since defecting, speechless when Jane introduced her to the other woman.

Darcy Lewis was a stunning beauty.

*********************

Darcy, on the other hand, wasn’t faring any better.

Sure, she had seen pics, candids taken by Jane when she was with the Avengers, as well as more “official” shots in various magazines, but none of them could actually hold a candle to the real beauty of Natasha Romanov.

Darcy never had a thing for redheads, but the Russian might make her change her mind.

Red locks that had Darcy’s fingers itch to tangle themselves in; a soft yet knowing smile on her full lips, and a pair of keen green eyes that held an universe of mysteries in them.

*********************

The weeks went by, and with every new day, Natasha seemed to learn a new side in the quirky student.

Darcy not only knew how to handle Jane in almost every situation (Nat dilligently took notes), the other woman also knew pretty much all the good haunts in both London and New York for almost everything. Food, shoes, clothing - you name it, and you could win any bet that Darcy knew at least one place where to get the best of it.

Try as she might, Natasha knew deep down that she wouldn’t be able to resist temptation any longer.

*********************

In the end, neither of them could stay strong and so, about half a year after their first meeting, Natasha and Darcy shared their first kiss, on New Year’s Eve nonetheless.

Subsequently, Darcy relocated once more - this time from a smaller apartment in the mid-section of the Tower to Natasha’s spacious suite on one of the upper levels.

The other Avengers welcomed her in their midst, and especially Clint and Steve quickly became good friends to Darcy, spending time with her when Nat was on a mission or training with her when she finally decided to become a SHIELD agent.

*********************

The End

*********************


End file.
